At new or remodeling construction sites heavy, long beams and other large, heavy objects are incorporated into the structure being built. These beams and other heavy objects must be moved from a truck to the point of use at the construction site. Typically, heavy, long beams and other heavy objects are lifted and carried by two or more workers from the truck or from a location where they have been unloaded from the truck to the area within the construction site where they are to be used. Up to six workers are required to move one 30 foot beam. Many times the location where the beam is to be used is deep within the construction site and requires the beam to be moved across rough, uneven terrain including grass, rocks, tree roots, scraps and other obstacles. Furthermore, it may be necessary to move the beam through a narrow pathway between a fence on the property line and the existing structure. Because of the length, and particularly the weight (for example, several hundred pounds) of the beams or other large objects, it is very difficult for two or more workers to carry the beam over the rough, uneven terrain.